Furaha Matumbo
866ef74b0d9096a50eaa0b548b2315b8.jpg Apperance Furaha like her brother is of Egyptian heratige. A bit taller than most girls; Furaha is uncommonly tall for a female standing at 5'7, with gracefully long limbs. Her skin is a deep chcolate brown, a mixture of being in the sun all the time and her Egyptian birth. A tomboyish hort silvery-white hairstyle. Her eyes a sky blue color, full of life and energy. She is barefoot while fighting and has long, willow like limbs. Like most girls she enjoys painting her finger and toenails, usually sky-blue. When training, attire consists of a white two-piece bikini-like outfit with tradional jewelery such as pale red, sky-blue, gold and purple bands on her neck, arms, wrists, shins, and ankles. She also has blue colored tattoos, that adorn her body. 2175288-elena.png tAG_188459.jpg sf33soe-avatar-elena.png Outside of training, she wears only a simple blue bikini, the bottoms are covered with sarong type skirt and she goes around barefoot, with just a blue crystal around her neck, and two silver rings aorund each ankle. After training ut in the desert her white hair grew out and now reaches down past her back. 5426b28660d77ce893a92032d1cacb6b.jpg disney__princess_kida_by_dariadesign-d735ol6.jpg img-thingi.jpg Kida-atlantis-the-lost-empire-33715360-1536-2048.jpg Behavior/Personality Furaha is a young girl with a strong, playful spirit and a cheerful "tomboy" personality and can be rather brash and fiery-tempered when faced with problems she cannot easily overcome. Despite that as she is normally seen smiling or laughing sweetly. While very energetic and golden-hearted, she is also a bit naieve, but culture-adaptive, always eager to learn more about the world, which is part of the reason for her leaving the village. She also has an unusual accent, which she refers to as something 'special' Furaha is also able to hear and comprehend various rhythms within animals and nature. Furaha's views of life and lives of others differ from most due to her light-hearted personality allowing her to befriend some people and come across as annoying to others. Her travels throughout africa and her training somewhat bonded her with nature. So she very peaceful unless she feels the need to defend herself, or others. elena-turtle-falcoon.jpg d64ad991cb9acf67951e62e7d5e2aa10.jpg 'Roleplay Allignment' A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 101947974_1371157761_a8ed36678f0b9a6e3d5667ac5e121c03d4omk45.jpg 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Shaman~ 'Fighting Style' 'Sei' A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. Furaha's fighting style is based loosely on Capoeira that is of West African and Brazilian origin. The style utilizes her strong, long legs to execute dance-like moves and fancy legwork. As such, excluding grabs, her moveset consists entirely of kicks and leg throws. She is not completely reliant on only her legs, she is more than capeable of fighting hand to hand but will often use her hands to set up her legwork. Her style is heavily rhythm based with Furaha often completely focused on keeping count in her head, and attuning herself to the opponents 'rhythm' of fighting. Chi Form 'Physical': Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) kida_atlantis_wallpaper_by_anian0.jpg kida-kida-princessa.jpg 'Chi Base' (Optional) 'Spiritual Energy' Spirit Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku(霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike. b420bc1cfe282557e520b15c517a935f.jpg Kida10.jpg eyeglow.gif tumblr_m0g8xwzM2M1qeeuo4o1_500.gif 'Animal Spirit ' Furaha was trained heavily to tap into the Earth's energy to make direct contact with the chi of any animal. This contact with the chi allows her to draw upon the abilities of any animal that has ever lived on the planet. By simply focusing on a specific animal, she can draw its talent directly from the chi and mimic its abilities, thus giving herself a variety of superhuman powers. Furaha's training to the natural energies of earth is so deep that she can use the abilities of multiple animals, once holding onto the animalistic traits of an entire forest. Her abilities can allow her to channel the powers of extinct animals (such as the saber-toothed tiger and the Triceratops), domesticated animals (like the Doberman Pinscher). Her powers even allow her to twist some animal abilities, like useing the bio-luminescence of a Marine hatchet fish and an Angler fish to produce light from her hand and to create a laser-like beam from her head. Furaha wears a mystic crystal called the Hiwan, a crystal given to her by the Shaman that was training her. It merely prevents the many thoughts and traits of animals from overwhelming her mind. shiny_crystal_atlantis_kida_by_anian0-d3b10ie.jpg Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System *Peak Human Longevity - Individuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this power would activate when the user is in his/her young-adult years and they'd look twenty-years to even a hundred times younger. If one were to "super-charge" this ability, then the user would achieve the superhuman version of this ability (the user could gain immortality if the augmentation is powerful enough). Finally, the user could live up to 150-200 years since this power is at peak-human level. *Peak Human Strenght - Users are as strong as a human can be without being superhuman. They are capable of lifting several times their own body weight (roughly 2 times at the minimum), up to a 800-1000lbs level. They would be able to lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. This enables them to: punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, break/bend steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-press greater than half a ton. Users can strike down doors with a single punch or kick, knock people out with one offensive impact etc. The User is also capable of overpowering multiple men. Lifting a full grown man in the air with one arm, and even throwing them several meters. The User is also strong enough to wrestle, even overpower wild-animals such as Large Bears (which can be as strong as 5 humans), and Lions. " Your Story " *Wild Heart 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:African Category:Royalty